valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Shamrock
The Shamrock is a modified Gallian Light Tank, the second tank of Squad 7. The first known sortie of this tank was during the Marberry Shore Invasion four months after Welkin Gunther took command of Squad 7. Zaka performs the job of both Tank Commander and Engineer, with Leon Schmidt servicing it as mechanic. Whether the Shamrock has a second operator or not is unknown. Profile Based on standard Gallian designs, this model used parts seized from Imperial tanks to enhance its armor plating and improve power output. Thanks to modifications by the tank captain and engineer Zaka and the Shamrock's mechanic, Leon, the main turret can be fitted with a cannon, flamethrower, or machine gun at will to meet the needs of the mission at hand. The tank is painted with a traditional Darcsen pattern, Zaka's personal touch. Technical Description The tank is a single turreted design with its general armament consisting of a low velocity howitzer and a co-axially mounted machine gun of seemingly standard Gallian military rifle chambering (no cartridge is elaborated upon so assumptions cannot be made based on calibre alone). Its turret is fitted with a cupola allowing the commander to direct the vehicle's crew without exposing himself to small arms fire. For maximum effectiveness of the vehicle the turret should be crewed by two (a commander and a gunner/loader) although quarters may be cramped. The turret is capable of housing a variety of armaments including a heavy machine gun for greater anti-infantry capability or a flame-thrower for dealing with fortifications, and it is possible Gallia may have further weapons. While the same turret could be modified to accept these weapons, it is far easier to switch out the turret and overhaul the tank in dedicated facilities. Shamrock's armour protection in general would be equivalent to that of the standard tank from which it was modified from. This armour would be relatively thin based on the weight of the vehicle and capable of being penetrated by virtually any anti-tank weapon, and potentially heavy machine guns in thinner areas. Unlike earlier Imperial tanks, the Shamrock variant and its base does not have riveted armour plates and may mostly consist of cast and welded parts. Like other tanks it is capable of field modification such as the addition of armoured plates to protect the thin flanks of the vehicle. It is also fitted with a substitute hydraulic dozer blade/retractable armour plate for added protection to the thin belly plate when the vehicle crests a hill or embankment, however its effectiveness against anti-tank mines is unknown. While not elaborated upon, the tank is fitted with four road wheels on either side and may likely have a leaf spring type suspension. Each tread is driven by a drive sprocket at the front of the vehicle. The Shamrock is fitted with a wireless radio antenna indicating its role is one of support and reconnaissance for Squad 7 and not meant to fight head on with the enemy. The box at the rear of the turret may contain the necessary radio equipment. Its minimum crew compliment for efficient operation should consist of 1 commander/wireless operator, 1 gunner/loader and 1 pilot. Armaments 'Breda 24/75mm PaK mk.II cannon' Part of the current known standard armament of a Gallian Tank, the Breda 24/75mm PaK Mk.II is a relatively light gun comparable to the Krimm N-324 24/76.2mm cannon mounted as primary gun of the Imperial Medium Tank, and given the length and caliber of the gun, is a direct counterpart of the KwK 37 7.5cm L/24 gun used in the early model Panzer IV. 'Erma 7.92mm tank machine gun' Again part of the default armament of a standard Gallian Tank and similar in purpose to the Theimer 12.7mm tank machine gun coaxially mounted in the Edelweiss. The Erma 7.92mm is an anti-infantry machine gun which fires in concentrated bursts and is effective at short to medium range. '"Heavy" Flamethrower' The Flamethrower is arguably the most devastating offensive anti-infantry weapon in the game, it excels at taking out entrenched or fortified infantry at close quarters, however against armoured foes its attack power is severely lacking and its short range makes it ineffective while on the defensive. '"Gatling Gun" MG' The "Gatling Gun" mounted on the Shamrock is actually two linked heavy machineguns capable of firing in sustained bursts. It is effective against enemy infantry at short to medium range. The guns are never given a defined caliber, but have only slightly greater damage than the coaxial gun, with the main benefit being improved range and a far longer burst of fire per attack. Despite being armed with machine guns, this turret cannot perform Interception fire with its primary weapon and will still only fire the coaxial machine gun. Stats Base stats *Body HP - 2100 *Tread HP - 650 *Accuracy - 10 *Body Def - 300 *Tread Def - 100 *AP - 550 *Upgrade grid - 3 x 4 Weapons Anti-Armor Turret *Anti-armor - 72mm Anti-Armor **Aim - E **Range - 900 **vsPers - 150 **vsArmor - 900 **Shots - 1 *Mortar - 72mm Mortar **Aim - C **Range - 250 **vsPers - 170 **vsArmor - 300 **Shots - 1 *Machine gun - Erma T1 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 35 **vsArmor - 54 **Shots - 7 Gatling Gun Turret *Gatling Gun - Gatling Gun **Aim - C **Range - 450 **vsPers - 35 **vsArmor - 56 **Shots - 30 *Machine gun - Erma T1 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 35 **vsArmor - 54 **Shots - 7 Flamethrower Turret *Flamethrower - Flamethrower **Aim - B **Range - 200 **vsPers - 320 **vsArmor - 57 **Shots - 1 *Machine gun - Erma T1 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 35 **vsArmor - 54 **Shots - 7 Max stats *Body HP - 2400 *Tread HP - 650 *Accuracy - 10 *Body Def - 370 *Tread Def - 100 *AP - 550 *Upgrade grid - 3 x 4 Weapons Anti-Armor Turret *Anti-armor - Piercing Rounds **Aim - E **Range - 900 **vsPers - 230 **vsArmor - 1300 **Shots - 1 *Mortar - Improved Shrapnel **Aim - C **Range - 250 **vsPers - 360 **vsArmor - 400 **Shots - 1 *Machine gun - Erma T2 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 48 **vsArmor - 60 **Shots - 7 Gatling Gun Turret *Gatling Gun - Auto-Reload Device **Aim - C **Range - 450 **vsPers - 50 **vsArmor - 60 **Shots - 30 *Machine gun - Erma T2 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 48 **vsArmor - 60 **Shots - 7 Flamethrower Turret *Flamethrower - High-Temp Fuel **Aim - B **Range - 200 **vsPers - 580 **vsArmor - 67 **Shots - 1 *Machine gun - Erma T2 **Aim - D **Range - 200 **vsPers - 48 **vsArmor - 60 **Shots - 7 Upgrades Upgrades for the Shamrock can be purchased from R&D in the Headquarters tab to further improve its capabilities. For further details on the upgrade system and the specific benefits of each upgrade, see Tank Upgrade (VC1). Body Upgrades *'Rivet Construction': Improves Body HP. *'Point Soldering': Improves Body HP. *'Plane Soldering': Improves Body HP. Armour *'Rolled Steel': Improves Body Defense. Renames Armor-Grade Steel armor to Rolled Steel. *'Carbon-Coat Steel': Improves Body Defense. Renames Rolled Steel armor to Carbon-Coat Steel. *'Ragnite Alloy': Improves Body Defense. Renames Carbon-Coat Steel armor to Ragnite Alloy. Anti-Armour Turret *'Anti-Armour Rounds': Improves main gun damage. Renames 72mm Anti-Armor weapon to Anti-Armor Rounds. *'Increased Payload': Improves mortar damage and blast radius. Renames 72mm Mortar weapon to Increased Payload. *'Enhanced Gun': Improves machine gun damage. Renames Erma T1 weapon to Erma T2. *'Piercing Rounds': Improves main gun damage. Renames Anti-Armor Rounds weapon to Piercing Rounds. *'Improved Shrapnel': Improves mortar damage and blast radius. Renames Increased Payload weapon to Improved Shrapnel. Gatling Gun Turret *'Link Belt': Improves gatling gun damage. Renames Gatling Gun weapon to Link Belt. *'Auto-Reload Device': Improves gatling gun damage. Renames Link Belt weapon to Auto-Reload Device. Flamethrower Turret *'Flame Intensifier': Improves flamethrower damage. Renames Flamethrower weapon to Flame Intensifier. *'High-Temp Fuel': Improves flamethrower damage. Renames Flame Intensifier weapon to High-Temp Fuel. Trivia *A possible variant of the Shamrock exists, as seen in the background of the scene when Welkin confronts Faldio after the shooting of Alicia. Visible for a few seconds, a shot of a Gallian Tank Destroyer of sorts can be seen. This might also make the Shamrock's base vehicle type Europa's version of the Praga LT vz. 38 (better know as the Panzer 38(t), its German designation), though the practice of making tank destroyers and other mobile guns out of tank chassis was, and still is, common. It might also be a subtle reference to Valkyria's prototype, Gallian Panzers. *Breda Arsenal and Erma are both real-life weapon manufacturers, respectively being Breda Meccanica Bresciana of Italy and Erfurter Maschinenfabrik of Germany (known as the manufacturer of the MP40) *The given dimensions of the main gun do not, however, match anything Breda ever made: instead, they are those of the 7.5 cm KwK 37 L/24, the gun used on early Panzer IV and StuG III variants. *The reference to it as a "PaK" (Panzerabwehrkanone) is actually referencing the KwK 37's replacement, the 7.5 cm KwK 40, which was a modified version of the 7.5cm PaK 40 anti-tank cannon. This was a much longer-barrelled gun, the tank variants either 43/75mm or 48/75mm. *Given the machine's small size, it's possible that it is manned only by two people - Zaka and an unmentioned other, possibly Leon.This was fairly typical for early WW2 tankettes and French light tanks, but was quickly found to place too much of a workload on the Tank Commander, who also had to serve as loader and gunner. *The only noticeable differences between Shamrock and the standard Gallian tank are different paint scheme, more armor on turret and sides, and a bulldozer blade on the front similar to Imperial tanks. *Regardless of what upgrades you give it, the Shamrock will always have the same hull. *As seen here, it's possible the Shamrock was intended to be a tank destroyer although the shamrock on this tank may be because the prototype games Gallia had a Shamrock as its symbol, as well as the unicorn. *Though the Edelweiss has a higher max speed in its technical description, the Shamrock has more AP in game. Category:Vehicles Category:Squad 7 Category:Tanks Category:Gallian Tanks